The invention relates generally to self-contained lights, and more particularly to a depth-compensated underwater light that can be made from non-magnetic components if necessary.
Underwater divers frequently need to check display readings on a variety of equipment such as the diver""s underwater breathing apparatus or sensors being carried by the diver. In low-light conditions, these displays can be difficult or impossible to read. Accordingly, the ability to illuminate the display becomes a requirement. Currently, divers use chemical lights that illuminate when mechanically manipulated to allow chemicals contained therein to mix/react to generate luminescence. These lights are continuously xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d once activated. However, in many military applications such as mine clearing operations, lighting of the display must be brief in order to minimize the chance of detection from the water""s surface. Further, since mine clearing operations could be compromised by the presence of magnetic material, all equipment carried by the diver should present little or no magnetic signature.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide light for use in underwater applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide underwater light constructed for depth compensation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an underwater light having little or no magnetic signature.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an underwater light that can be turned on and off easily.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, an underwater light includes a sealed housing defined by a rigid portion and a flexible portion. The rigid portion incorporates a window for permitting the passage of light therethrough. A light source is mounted in the housing to direct light generated thereby through the housing""s window. A power source is also mounted in the housing. An open electrical circuit couples the power source to the light source. The open electrical circuit includes spaced-apart terminals that prevent electrical power generated by the power source from being delivered to the light source. One of the terminals is coupled to the flexible portion of the housing and is aligned with another of terminals. Flexing of the housing""s flexible portion into the housing causes the terminals to contact one another so that electrical power can be delivered to the light source. For depth compensation, a non-compressible dielectric fluid fills the housing.